Raising Marceline
by TitanWolf
Summary: What's Finn to do when he Finds Marceline has somehow regressed to a 3 year old with no memory of anything. why take care of raising her of course! what happens when Flame Princess decided she want him back and wants to adopt Marceline? find out inside!
1. Baby Blues

**Baby Blues**

* * *

The sun had barely risen above the mountains when Finn set out for Marceline's house. The vampire queen had called him the night before talking about how she'd found something that might cure Simon of his curse. She'd asked if Finn could come over first thing the next day and he had readily agreed. He was curious to what the thing was she had found.

"Probably a scroll, or a book, or a magic stopwatch you click to stop time," he said. That last idea was from a movie he and Jake watched, though he couldn't remember the name. Finally he reached the cave and began climbing up to reach the opening. "Note to self, get Marcy a rope ladder for her birthday."

After reaching the top, Finn began to hear an echo coming from deeper inside the cave. Heading further in he noticed that the closer he came to Marceline's house the louder it became. Soon the echo around him began to die out and the noise became clearer.

Crying.

Jogging the last few yards to the door, opening it Finn was greeted by a little girl in a blue dress crying her eyes out next to the couch. He came closer and knelt down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly. The girl's crying began to lessen, and she began sniffling.

"Puppy won't come out," she said, pointing under the couch. Getting down on his stomach, Finn could see that Schwabl was curled up next to the wall. Crawling around to the side, Finn reached under and was able to get a loose grip on the poodle's collar and slowly pulled the small dog out. "Puppy!"

Finn smiled as the little girl began hugging and kissing the dog. Looking closer he noticed that she was very pale, with pointed ears, and pointed teeth.

"Oh Glob," he muttered. "What's your name? I'm Finn."

"Me Marcy," she replied, before going back to showering Schwabl with affection.

"That's nice, how old are you?" he asked.

Marcy looked down, and scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. Finally, she put the poodle in her arms down before holding up one finger on one hand and two on the other.

"This many," she said.

Finn felt his head began to hurt, how could this have happened? Had Marceline been messing with whatever it was she'd found and accidentally made herself younger. So caught up in his thoughts, Finn didn't notice that Schwabl crawled back under the couch, causing the tiny girl to start crying again.

Snapping out of it, Finn scooped the crying girl up and began rocking her.

"It's okay it's okay, you can return the book next week," he said softly, using his librarian voice. Soon the crying stopped, and was replaced by Marceline's stomach rumbling.

"Want spaghetti-O's," she said, pointing at her open mouth.

"I don't think I have any of those," he said, putting her down on the couch. He took off his backpack and began digging through it. "Want an apple?"

she wrinkled her nose at the red fruit.

"Blegh!" she exclaimed, sticking out her tongue. Finn took a bite before tossing it back into his backpack. He kept digging and pulled out a tupper ware container.

"Chicken and mushrooms?"

Marcy covered her mouth, and began shaking her head.

"Uh….. all I got left it a half-eaten candy bar," he said, holding it out. Within seconds it was snatched out of his hand and devoured just as fast. Reaching into his backpack again, Finn pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the treefort. "Hey Jake, can we have spaghetti tonight?"

"You're in luck buddy," Jake replied. "That's exactly what I was planning to make."

"Great! Thanks Jake," Finn said, hanging up. Marceline had managed to smear chocolate all over her face. Chuckling to himself, Finn pulled a hanky from his pocket and began wiping off the little girl's face. It too longer than expected, she kept laughing and putting her hands up. "Hold still, almost done. There we go!"

Standing up, Finn stretched.

"Come on, we're going back to my house," he said. Marcy hopped off the couch and grabbed his hand, her tiny hand wrapped around two of his fingers.

Leading her outside, Finn went down through the opposite way, not really looking forward to trying to scale a cliff while trying to hold a squirming 3 year old. Coming out into the sunlight, the two began the long trek towards Finn's home.

"I think you're gonna like my house," he said. "I live in a tree with my brother, his name's Jake, and BMO, he's a tiny robot."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Um…. Because…. Hmm," he mumbled, how was he supposed to explain that to a 3 year old. "I don't know."

Marcy nodded.

"Want juice, Finn," she said, stopping.

"I don't have any juice, Marcy," he said. "Or really anything to drink. Come on, I'll get you some juice at the treefort."

"Want juice now," she replied, stamping her foot. Finn could see a tantrum brewing.

"Marcy….. I don't have any juice," he said slowly, trying to keep her calm. "There's juice at home. Okay?"

In response to this, Marceline flopped down on her butt and immediately began to cry and scream.

Trying to keep himself calm, Finn looked around for something to stop her crying. Fortunately for him, his prayers were answered.

"Hey Finn," the human turned to see Tree Trunks and Sweet P coming towards him. As they came closer the tiny elephant noticed the crying child and smiled. "And who is this?"

"This is Marcy, she wants juice," he said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I don't have any to give her, so this happened."

"Oh ho you poor little thing. Sweet P, run home and fetch mama a bottle of apple juice," she said. Immediately the giant boy sped off. Tree Trunks came closer and began patting Marceline with her trunk. "There there, little darlin', everything's gonna be fine."

Finally, Marceline's crying fell off into hiccups as she hugged the tiny elephant.

"See, everything's okay, Sweet P will be back with some apple juice for you," she said, within a minute or so, Finn could see the former Lich coming back. "And there he is."

Opening the bottle, Tree Trunks held it out to the small girl, and smiled when she took it and began to drink.

"Thanks for this, Tree Trunks," Finn said, as the two walked away.

"Don't mention it, Finn," she replied. "You've helped me plenty of times."

Finn felt a tiny hand pulling at his shirt. He looked down to see Marcy holding out her hands.

"Up!" she exclaimed.

The human chuckled, before picking the girl up. Immediately, she began to snooze.

"Have a good nap, Marcy," he whispered, kissing her head.

When they finally reached the treefort, Finn's arms were getting sore. Marcy didn't weigh that much, but, after several miles it started adding up. He opened the door as quietly as he could, the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread made his mouth water.

"Jake, come here," he called, trying to be as quiet as possible. Within seconds his dog friend appeared at the top of the ladder. "Can you give me a lift?"

"Heh, lift," Jake laughed, he stretched down, shaping his body into a flight of stairs. Finn took them 2 at a time. "Where'd you find a kid? Is she Marceline's?"

Finn shook his head, and turned, letting Jake see her face.

"Not exactly," Finn said, as Jake's mouth fell open. "I don't know what happened, I just got there and she was already like this."

He carried her across the room and carefully placed her on the couch, and covered her up with a blanket.

"Maybe PB can help figure this out," Jake said. He went back over to the stove and began moving things over to the table. "You got some good timing though, dinner's almost ready."

sitting down at the table, Finn dug through his backpack for his phone and dialed Bubblegum's number.

"Hello?" she said. In the background Finn could hear the sounds of heavy machinery.

"Hey PB, it's Finn," he replied, he looked back at the couch to see Marcy was slowly beginning to wake up. "There's been an….. accident, with Marceline."

"What kind of accident?" she asked. "Serious accident, or she did something stupid accident."

"Technically, its kinda both put together," he said. Behind him, Marcy began to whimper and whine. "I'll come by first thing in the morning, bye."

He hung up without waiting for her to reply. Making his way over to the couch he scooped the 3 year old up and began to rock her. She buried her face in his neck and sniffled.

"There there, everything's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back. "Hey Jake, come here for a minute."

He turned Marcy around just as Jake walked over.

"What's up?" he asked. "Hey, little Marcy."

Immediately, her eyes lit up.

"Puppy!" she squealed. Holding out her hands. The yellow dog took her and found himself bombarded with kisses and head scratches.

"Heh, this is kinda fun," he said, blushing slightly.

"Do we still have that old baby seat?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it might be somewhere in the junk closet," Jake said. He stretched his arms up and began rocking Marceline back and forth. "Hey look, Marcy can fly!"

After several minutes of digging, Finn found the baby seat buried under several piles of junk. He carried it over to the sink and washed and dried it.

"Okay, we're ready for dinner," he said. "Come on Jake, stop messing around."

Jake, who was letting Marceline ride him like a horse, trotted over, allowing Finn to put her on the baby seat. While Jake set the table, Finn began looking through the cupboards for a cup for Marcy to use.

"Here it is," he said, pulling out a red sippy cup with pictures of ducks on it. "Why do we still have this?"

"I got it for the kids, that was before I knew they would grow up so fast," he said, setting the food on the table.

"Marcy, do you want milk or juice?" Finn asked.

"Juice!" she exclaimed.

"Let's see, we have, wow we have a lot of juice," Finn mumbled. "Jake, why do we have so much juice?"

Jake looked up from where he was chopping up Marcy's spaghetti in smaller pieces.

"It was on sale, and I love cranberry juice," he replied.

Finn pondered what to give the 3 year old, before settling on raspberry. Filling the sippy cup, Finn screwed on the lid before setting it down in from of Marcy, along with her food.

"Where's BMO?" Finn asked, looking around. The tiny robot was nowhere to be seen.

"He's probably outside somewhere with Neptr," Jake replied, sitting down and digging into his spaghetti. "So Finn, what did you find at Marceline's house that turned her young?"

"Honestly, I completely forgot to look," he said, pointing at the 3 year old messily devouring her food. "That, was distracting."

"I bet," Jake laughed.

Later, after dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and put away, Finn put Marceline on the couch and tucked her in.

"Good night, Marcy, sleep tight," he said, kissing her on the forehead. As he stood up to go upstairs, he felt a small hand grab his. He looked back to see Marceline ready to cry.

"Wanna go with Finn," she said, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

Finn smiled and sighed in defeat, picking the 3 year old up. He made his way up the ladder to the bedroom. Jake was already asleep as Finn crawled into his sleeping bag. He covered Marcy with several blankets before zipping his sleeping bag all the way up.

"Goodnight, Marcy," he said again, kissing her cheek.

Marcy didn't reply, she only rolled over and snuggled closer to Finn.

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Tantrum

**so i got the idea from rewatching Simon and Marcy the other day on Youtube. it was sped up so the voices were really squeaky, especially little Marceline and i thought "Hey, she sounds really young" and wondered what would happen if she turned into a baby and Finn had to take care of her.**

 _ **Tantrum**_

* * *

"Good morning, Marcy," Finn yawned and opened his eyes to find he was alone. "Marcy?"

The smell of food cooking in the kitchen made his stomach rumble. After getting dressed the human climbed down to the ladder to the living room to see Marcy playing with BMO. The little robot was running around with the 3 year old right behind him.

BMO ducked under the coffee table and emerged from the other side, Marceline however, bonked her head from not ducking down all the way. She fell back on her butt and began to wail, holding her hands over her forehead.

Swooping into action, Finn scooped her up and began to rock her.

"Sh sh its okay, Marcy," Finn soothed. He managed to pull her hands away to see a bruise already forming. He kissed it several times before putting her down. "There you go, all better!"

BMO peeked out from behind the couch, looking guilty. Coming out, he made his way over.

"Are you okay?" BMO asked.

Marcy looked at him angrily, and pushed the tiny robot over as hard as she could. BMO sat up and looked ready to cry as Marcy hugged Finn's leg.

"Marcy, that wasn't very nice," Finn said, prying her off his leg. "Apologize to BMO."

When the little robot came closer, he was once again shoved away.

"No!" Marcy exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"Sorry, BMO," Finn said, helping the little robot up.

"It's okay, Finn," he replied. "Babies will be babies."

following after her, Finn and BMO found Marcy hugging Jake, looking at them with a frown.

"I think she's mad at you, Finn," Jake said, laughing, stretching his upper body over to the table and began plating the food. "I went out earlier and bought a couple packs of diapers, she really needed them."

When Finn came closer, Marcy hid behind Jake, and peeked out at him. Finn knelt down and held out his arms.

"Boy, I could really use a hug right now," he said, almost immediately BMO ran over and hugged him. Seeing this, Marcy came out from behind Jake and pushed BMO out of the way before hugging Finn. "Thanks Marcy."

"Want breakfast, Finn," she said, pointing to her open mouth. He laughed, and picked her up.

"Me too, Marcy," he replied. Sitting her down in seat, Finn went and filled her sippy cup with milk.

She wrinkled her nose when he sat it in front of her.

"Want juice!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Juice is for dinner, we drink milk with breakfast," Finn said, picking up the sippy cup, he held it out for her to take. "It's good!"

Marcy turned her head away, then back to the other side when he moved the cup over.

"No milk!" she said, smacking the cup away. It fell to the floor and bounced, causing the lid to come off and milk to go everywhere. "Want juice!"

"Gotta spank her for that," Jake said. Finn looked up at him in surprise as he knelt to grab the cup.

"What?" he asked.

"You gotta spank her," he replied, pointing to the mess. "You have to teach her what she did was bad so she'll learn."

Finn looked over to see Marcy still pouting.

"Yeah, maybe your right," he said.

After it was over, Finn felt guilty, Marcy was curled up on the couch sucking her thumb. He felt her heart hurt at the sight, but; Jake had told him to leave her alone.

"I feel real bad about this, Jake," he said, wiping the wet breakfast dishes.

"Of course, but; its for her own good," he said. "Besides, she won't remember anything once we get her back to her original age."

"Maybe, well I guess its time to go see PB," he said, putting the last of the dishes away. "You ready to go Jake?"

"Sure," Jake replied.

Marcy began to whine as Finn came over. When he tried to pick her up she kept trying to push him away.

"No! No no!" she cried, tears began welling up in her eyes. "Finn mean!"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, sadly. "Jake, can you carry her?"

On the way to the Candy Kingdom, Marceline kept hiding her face whenever Finn looked at her. He felt really bad about having to spank her, and the thought of her hating him made him feel worse.

"Dude, don't worry about it," Jake said. "By the time we get home later she won't be mad anymore. you'll see."

"I hope so, Jake," he said. "This is really bumming me out."

Princess Bubblegum was finishing her breakfast when Finn and Jake entered.

"Hey guys, so what's- OH MY GLOB!" she exclaimed, bending over to get a better look at Marcy. "What happened to you, Marceline?"

"Up!" she exclaimed, holding out her hands. Bubblegum nervously, and hesitantly, took the squirming 3 year old into her arms. To her surprise, Marcy buried her face into Bubblegum's neck.

"She's still mad Finn smacked her tush," Jake said. "Looks like she really likes you princess."

Bubblegum pried a clump of her hair out of Marcy's mouth.

"Yeah, great," she droned, setting her down on the floor. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know, princess," Finn said. "When I got to her house yesterday she was already like this."

"Hmm, do you think something could have happened to her?" she asked, reaching down to grab Marcy's hand as she tried to wander off. "This sounds like something Magic Man would pull."

"Yeah, except he's Normal Man now," Finn said. "Marcy did mention she found something that could free Simon from his curse. Maybe whatever it is affected her as well."

Bubblegum nodded, letting go of Marcy's hand.

"You two should go to Marceline's house and take a look around," she said. "I'll keep an eye on Marcy till you guys get back."

"Sounds like a plan!" Finn exclaimed, hopefully this would make him feel better. "Let's bounce, Jake."

When the two were out of sight, Bubblegum smiled.

"Okay Marcy, let's-" she looked down to see that the 3 year old had wandered off. "Where'd she go?"

Around the corner, PB could hear someone crying.

"Help! Help! Someone save Crunchy!" peeking around the corner, Bubblegum laughed at the sight of Marcy taking bites out of Crunchy.

* * *

"Okay, lets look around for anything suspicious," Finn said. "I'll look around down here, you go upstairs."

"Sure," Jake said, stretching up the stairs.

Finn began by checking under all the furniture, all he found was Schwabl.

"I guess you're pretty lonely, huh?" he asked. Pulling the poodle out from under the couch he picked it up and began petting it. "I completely forgot we left you here alone, you're probably hungry."

Carrying the dog into the kitchen, Finn began digging through the cabinets. Finally, he found a can of wet dog food. Scooping it out onto a plate, he placed it on the floor and smiled s the poodle began to devour it.

"We should probably take you back with us," he said. "At the rate we're going you'll probably starve to death before we fix Marcy."

"Hey Finn, I think I found something," Jake called. Quickly running upstairs, Finn found Jake standing beside a large golden clock. It was ornate with little figures of people and animals and a large gold dragon head resting on top. "Wow, that has got to be it. Lets head back!"

Picking up the clock, the two quickly made their exit, neither taking notice of the large necklace, several dials on its face, resting on the bed.

* * *

"No nap!" Marcy cried, fighting against sleep.

PB smiled and continued to rock her back and forth.

"You need your rest," she soothed. "When you wake up, Finn and Jake will be back."

"Finn mean!" she cried, burying her face in PB's neck.

"Sh sh I know, its okay," she whispered. The day had been eventful, to say the least. Marceline was easy enough to keep control of if watched constantly, but; also quick to wander off and get into trouble. Crunchy was still angry, but; PB could deal with that. Now she had to put the energetic 3 year old down for a nap.

Finally, persistence won out, and Marcy drifted off to sleep. Bubblegum carefully sat her down on her bed, before quietly slipping from the room.

Several minutes passed, Marcy rolled over as the window on the far wall opened and the Ice King flew in, his hands crackling with magical energy.

"Honey I'm- hey, she's not here," Ice King lowered his hands. "That's funny, could have sworn I heard her voice in here. Drat! Oh well, I can wait."

Sitting down in a chair facing the door, the Ice King began to giggle to himself and rub his hands together. Eventually, he grew bored, and dozed off. He began to snore like a freight train with a case of the hiccups.

Marcy was woken up by the loud snoring. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room to see Ice King slumped over in his chair. Climbing out of bed, the 3 year old made her way over. Seeing his long beard, she grabbed it and began to pull.

"Gunter stop pulling daddy's beard," he mumbled. Marcy giggled and continued to pull. Finally, the constant tugging woke him up. "I said stop pulling my- hey, who are you?"

Marcy held out her hands.

"Up!" Ice King picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Me Marcy."

"Really? I know a little girl named Marcy too, she's a vampire," he said. "You know who I am?"

"Santa!" she exclaimed. "Marcy want presents!"

"I ain't Santy Claus!" he exclaimed. "I'm the Ice King! Lord of ice and-"

He was cut off by Marcy grabbing the crown off his head and putting it on.

"Marcy Princess!" she squealed.

Ice King chuckled.

"Yeah, you do look like a cute little princess," he said, as he began tickling her. "I just may have to kidnap you. Heh heh!"

"Grampy funny," she said, hugging him.

"Yeah, I am," he said, an idea popped into his head. Standing up, he carried Marcy over to the open window. "What say we bust out of this joint and go have some fun?"

"Marcy want go outside!" she exclaimed. Ice King put his crown back on and leaped out the window.

"That's the spirit!" he laughed.

* * *

"Princess, I think something's wrong here," CB said, as he and Flame Princess rode through the gates on Jake 2. the streets were empty and quiet.

"You're right," she replied. Heating up her hands in case they were attacked. "Stay alert."

From far away they could here voices. Nodding to each other they dismounted from the Fire Wolf and continued on foot. Slipping between the buildings, they carefully made their way towards where the voices were coming from.

"Marcy want red balloon!" a child yelled.

"You heard her snack cake! My little girl wants a red balloon!" another, more familiar voice said. The sound of a loud zap filled the air.

Peeking around the corner, Flame Princess saw a dozen or so frozen candy people frozen solid. The Ice King was walking away with a balloon in his hand.

"Let's go, CB!" she exclaimed, shooting up into the sky like a rocket, Phoebe engulfed herself in flames before shooting down towards the Ice King. "Meteor Shower!"

Ice King turned at the shout to see a giant fireball flying towards him. When he turned, Phoebe saw that he had a little girl with him.

But; it was too late to change her coarse or to lower her temperature.

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chasing Baby

**Chasing Baby  
**

* * *

"This thing is heavier than it looks," Jake said. He and Finn were forced to stop several times to rest as the large clock seemed to get heavier and heavier with each passing second. "Want me to grow big and carry it?"

Finn wiped the sweat from his brow, as he opened his backpack and pulled Schwabl out. The poodle licked his face, causing the human to laugh.

"Nah, something tells me that the clock would get too heavy even for you," Finn replied, looking at it closely. "You think its so heavy because it has the cosmic power to affect people and objects by warping their physical forms with time magic at will?"

Jake scratched his head.

"Or its just solid gold," Jake said, stretching to several times his size. "I'm just gonna carry it like this."

Finn nodded, and stood up. Schwabl laid motionless in his arms as Finn started walking again.

"Jake, have you noticed that Marcy's dog is kinda weird?" he asked.

"How so?"

"I mean, he acts really lazy and all he eats is wet food or raw meat," he replied, remembering watching Marceline feed the little dog raw hamburger.

Both were startled by a huge flash of light coming from the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

"Oh crap! Come on Jake!"

The two adventurers broke into a run.

* * *

Bubblegum wiped the sweat from her brow and held up her latest creation. she'd successfully recreated Hambo out of licorice.

"Marceline's going to love you!" she said. Making her way up through the castle to her bedroom, PB quietly opened the door. Peeking inside she looked around for the 3 year old. She dropped Hambo in horror as she realized that Marceline was gone. Running into the room she could smell the odor of sadness and penguins. It was then that she noticed the window was open. "Oh f-"

* * *

Cinnamon Bun ran around the corner of a building and ducked into an alleyway just as a blast of ice magic hit the side of the building. The squirming 3 year old smacked and kicked at him.

"Want Grampy!" she wailed, crying harder and harder as CB kept running away.

"Get back here with my little girl, you half-baked stooge!" Ice King exclaimed, running after them. He fired another blast of energy at Cinnamon Bun, but; the pastry quickly ran around another corner.

Flame Princess tried to shake the cobwebs from her head. The last thing she remembered was flying towards the Ice King holding a baby, and then a thick wall of ice appearing in front of her. Looking up she could see the imprint of her face in the ice wall.

"Good thing I don't have a nose," she said, standing up. From the next street over the sounds of wild magic attacks hitting things could be heard as well as the crying of a child. "Ice King!"

FP began putting out an extreme level of heat, all around her the frozen candy people began to quickly thaw out. Running through an alleyway, Flame Princess hurled a fireball as the Ice King, who quickly ducked it and returned with an ice blast of his own.

"Why you overheated pest!" Ice King roared. "How dare you intrude on my efforts to rescue my little girl!"

"Grampy help!" FP saw the 3 year old hitting and kicking a cowering CB.

"Little help- ow! Princess-ow!" he exclaimed, as he kept getting hit and kicked.

"Marcy!" the four looked to see Finn and Jake running down the street towards them.

"Finn?"

"Finn?"

"Finn?!"

"Finn!" Marcy exclaimed, before she took a bite out of CB's arm. The pastry shrieked in pain, allowing the 3 year old to slip from his grasp. She quickly waddled towards the hero, who quickly scooped her up. She began to wail and buried her face in his neck.

"Told you," Jake said, chuckling.

"Its okay, I got you," he said, looking at Jake, he nodded his head towards the poodle under his arm. The magic dog nodded, taking Schwabl and holding him up. "Hey Marcy, look who we found."

The 3 year old's eyes light up immediately.

"Puppy!" she squealed.

Ice King ran over.

"Are you okay, Marcy?" he asked. "That stupid CB didn't-"

Ice King was shoved away by FP, who proceeded to coo over Marcy.

"Ohmygosh she's so adorable! Finn, is she yours?" she asked. Marcy laughed at the fire elemental as she was shoved away by the Ice King.

"She's mine! isn't that right, sweetie?" he asked.

"Grampy!" she exclaimed.

Ice King giggled.

"That's right, your gonna come live with me and help feed Gunter and-" he was cut-off by Flame Princess shoulder tackling him.

"Finn, you have to let me hold her!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on his arm. "See, I can touch stuff now and-"

"You keep your greasy mitts off my baby!" Ice King slid over into FP, knocking her away. "Come on, lets go home and-"

"Oh no you don't!" FP exclaimed. The two kept arguing and pushing until finally both were knocked away by Bubblegum.

"Oh glob there you are!" she exclaimed. "When I found her gone I was afraid Ice King had done something to her!"

"Hey princess, what's that?" Jake asked.

"Oh- this is Hambo," PB said, holding up the stuffed animal. "I made him out of licorice. Plus, he can regrow if you take bites from him."

Marcy giggled as Bubblegum handed over the stuffed monkey.

"Hambo!" Marcy exclaimed happily, before yawning. "Finn, Marcy sleepy."

"I'll bet after the day you've had," Finn said. "Come on Jake, see ya later princess! Bye guys!"

Jake pointed to the large clock.

"That's probably what did it," he said, before jogging after Finn.

* * *

"CB," Flame Princess said, as the two rode back towards the Fire Kingdom.

"Yes, princess?" he asked.

"I want that baby," she said, smiling. "And Finn, if I can get him."

"Shall I prepare a kidnap bag?" he asked.

"No," she said, snorting at the joke. "We're going to adopt."

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Bathing Baby

**memories! ugh! i remember my daughter doing this when she was 3 years old, except replace poodle with 100 pound black lab.**

 _ **Bathing Baby**_

* * *

The last thing Finn had expected to see when he entered the living room was a mess. There was peanut butter and jelly smeared everywhere. All over the floor and the walls, tiny hand and footprints on the couches and chairs. Even Schwabl wasn't safe, he looked as if he'd either rolled in it himself or someone had rubbed him with it.

"Hambo want more?" in the middle of it all, covered from head to toe in a mixture of peanut butter and jelly, currently scooping a handful of each in both hands and smearing it on a stuffed animal and then eating another 2 handfuls herself was.

"Marcy! What did you do?" Finn exclaimed. The 3 year old looked up at him in surprise. "How did you even do this? I left you alone to go to the bathroom, I wasn't even gone 5 minutes."

With a straight face, she pointed at Hambo.

"Hambo fault Finn!" she said, climbing to her feet, Marcy ran over and hugged Finn's leg. "Hambo bad!"

Finn mentally counted backwards from 100, trying to keep from screaming. Taking a deep breath, he quickly scooped up Marceline and Schwabl.

"Time for a bath, you two," he said, immediately the 3 year old began to struggle, smacking and pushing his face and chest while kicking her feet. "Cut it out Marcy!"

"No bath!" she wailed, intensifying her struggling. "Marcy no bath!"

"Marcy yes bath," Finn said, carrying the two up to the bathroom. Placing Schwabl in the tub, Finn placed the stopper and turned the water on. After several minutes the tub was full enough. "Come on, lets get you out of those clothes."

"Marcy naked!" she exclaimed. Finn chuckled before picking the 3 year old up and placing her in the tub.

"How did you get it in your hair?" Finn asked, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed it out into his hand. Marceline giggled as he began rubbing her head. After a minute or so, he laid her back into the water to rinse the shampoo out. "There, now for the rest of you."

Grabbing a washrag, Finn squirted some watermelon body wash onto it before rubbing the rag together until it was nice and lathered. Despite fighting him earlier, Marceline was a lot easier to wash than Finn had thought. When she was finally clean, he gave her a rubber duck, and then moved on to wash Schwabl.

"Quack quack!" Marcy giggled.

"You like taking a bath?" Finn asked, as he scrubbed the poodle, who just stayed still and let Finn wash him.

"Bath fun Finn!" she laughed, making the duck squeak.

'I wonder if she'll remember this when she changes back,' he thought, as he finally finished scrubbing Schwabl clean. "And done, okay, everybody out!"

Finn pulled Schwabl out and quickly dried him off, allowing the dog to drip dry without making a mess. Grabbing a dry towel, Finn picked up Marcy and lifted her out.

"Marcy cold Finn!" she exclaimed, shivering.

"Lets get you dried off," Finn said. The 3 year old giggled as Finn began drying her off. When he finished, he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. "Lets get you some pajamas."

After helping her put on a pair of yellow feety pajamas with pictures of ducks on them, Finn began to rock her. Despite fighting sleep, she soon drifted off.

"Have a nice nap, Marcy," he whispered, kissing her cheek, and placing her on the bed with Schwabl.

"Hey Finn, what happened here?" Finn looked up from scrubbing the peanut butter off the floor to see FP climbing the ladder.

"Marcy happened," he replied, standing up. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, how were you able to touch me?" he asked.

"Well, the truth is that I practiced," she said. "I practiced holding things and trying to regulate my temperature. It took a while, a long while. But; I finally did it."

"Oh yeah? What made you wanna do-"

The human was cut off by the fire elemental quickly leaning in and pulling him into a kiss. Finn felt his legs start to go weak, as she slid her tongue into his mouth. After several minutes, she pulled away.

"You," she whispered. "Can I hold the baby?"

"No," he replied. "I just put her down for her-"

Another kiss made him go weak, he leaned against her to keep from falling down.

"-Yeah sure," he said, before she laid him down on the floor.

Flame Princess cooed at the sight of Marceline snuggled up to Schwabl. Gently as she could, the fire princess carefully picked the snoozing 3 year old up.

"You are just so adorable," she whispered. "And soon you'll be all mine."

She kissed Marcy on the forehead, before putting her back on the bed and flying out the window.

 **END CHAPTER 4**


End file.
